The present invention relates generally to a scaffold system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scaffold system that is attachable to a wall.
When performing commercial and residential construction, it is commonly necessary to use scaffolding to provide workers access to areas where the work is to be preformed. Many types of scaffolding have been developed to accommodate these situations. For example, Allenbaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,926, discloses a scaffolding system that permits a person to walk beneath the scaffold. Each scaffold frame includes a pair of triangular-shaped support members and a connecting crosspiece. Allenbaugh indicates that the triangular-shaped support members are separable from the connecting crosspiece so as to enable the scaffold frame to be carried through narrow openings.
Chez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,774, describes an adjustable scaffolding system in which a support platform is slidable mounted to legs. Sliding the support platform with respect to the legs allows the height of the scaffold to be adjusted. Each of the legs includes a wheel, which enables the scaffold to be moved along the ground. Helsper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,962, describes an adjustable scaffolding support that is in the shape of the letter "A".
Gostling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,580, discloses a scaffolding system in which the legs closest to a building wall are attached to the wall. The legs opposite the wall are supported through the ground using an adjustable base.
To avoid the difficulties of preparing the ground to adequately support a scaffolding system in a stationary position with respect to a building, scaffolding systems have been developed that permit the scaffolding system to be attached to the building wall. For example, Savitski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,974, describes a scaffold bracket having first and second grippers, which extend around opposite sides of a stud. A downward force on an end of the scaffold bracket opposite the first and second grippers causes the first and second grippers to engage the stud.
St-Germain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,453, utilizes a plate imbedded in the mortar of a brick or concrete wall. The scaffold is attached to the plate during construction. After construction is completed, the scaffold is unattached from the plate and the portion of the plate extending from wall is removed.
Flathau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,253, discloses a triangular-shaped scaffold bracket. The scaffold bracket includes a plank support leg and an attachment leg. The attachment leg includes a plurality of pear-shaped slots that are each adapted to receive a fastening device, such as a bolt, for removably attaching the scaffold bracket to a wall.
Yennie, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,727, describes a construction wall bracket that hangs over the top of a wall. The bracket includes a vertical member and a swing arm that is pivotably attached to the top of the vertical member so that the swing arm can extend over the top of the wall. The bracket also includes a horizontal member that extends perpendicularly outward from the vertical member. Yennie, Jr. indicates that the bracket is used during construction of rafters, ceiling joists, or a roof.